degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 4)
The fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts the 2004-05 school year. Cast Graduates *Dylan Michalchuk Juniors *Ellie Nash *Jimmy Brooks *Spinner Mason (gets expelled) *Hazel Aden *Paige Michalchuk *Ashley Kerwin *Craig Manning *Marco Del Rossi *Jay Hogart (gets expelled) *Alex Nuñez *Amy Peters-Hoffman Sophmores *Emma Nelson *Manny Santos *J.T. Yorke *Toby Isaacs *Liberty Van Zandt *Sean Cameron *Chris Sharpe *Rick Murray Freshman *Danny Van Zandt *Darcy Edwards Grade 8 *Chantay Black Other *Archibald Archie "Snake" Simpson *Christine "Spike" Nelson *Joey Jeremiah *Caitlin Ryan *Mr. Raditch *Ms. Hatzilakos *Matt Oleander Episodes Episodes in the fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation (with brief synopses), and lasted from September 7, 2004 until February 15, 2005. * Ghost In The Machine (1) - Paige discovers she has to appear in court for the charges she pressed against Dean, while Craig receives 16,000 dollars from his dad. * Ghost In The Machine (2) - When Paige loses, she takes a hanious revenge, while Joey disapproves of Craig's reckless spending. * King Of Pain - Marco runs for class president but is in trouble after Dylan dumps him and Alex runs against him, while Liberty has a crush on Chris. * Mercy Street - Emma and Paige team up when Rick returns to school, while JT is worried Manny thinks his penis size doesn't measure up to that of Craig's. * Anywhere I Lay My Head - Ellie isn't sure if she should leave her mother after Sean asks her to move in with him, while Manny and Spinner connect at a car wash. * Islands in the Stream - Paige struggles to pay back the money for Spinner's car, until Hazel shows her an incriminating picture, while Toby and Rick become friends. * Time Stands Still (1) - Spinner, Jay, and Alex get sick of Rick and decide to pull a prank on him, while Caitlin tries to help Joey's financial problems. * Time Stands Still (2) - Everyone is in shock after Rick brings a gun to school and shoots Jimmy, while Joey is upset at Caitlin. * Back In Black - Sean finds it difficult handling everyone calling him a "hero", while Toby finds himself shunned by JT and Danny for hanging out with Rick. * Neutron Dance - The band members of Downtown Sasquatch are angry when Craig asks Ashley to join the band, while Paige develops a crush on the new teacher Mr.Oleander. * Voices Carry (1) - At the wedding for Ashley's dad, Craig makes a huge scene, while JT and Liberty try to raise the school's spirits with a play. * Voices Carry (2) - Ashley and Joey realize something might be seriously wrong with Craig,while Liberty finally gets what she's wanted for 4 years. * Bark At The Moon - Manny is haunted by her abortion, and refuses to give into her feelings for Spinner, while Paige tries to get Mr.Oleander's attention. * Secret (1) - Emma is struggling since the shooting and finds herself hanging out with Jay, while Ashley tries to get Craig to join a support group. * Secret (2) - Emma finds herself doing rotten things with Jay in the ravine, while Craig and Marco help Jimmy escape the hospital. * Eye Of The Tiger - Spinner confesses to his part in the shooting after Jimmy returns to school, while Danny doesn't like JT and Liberty's relationship. * Queen Of Hearts - Ellie struggles to pay rent and becomes hooked on poker, while Paige thinks Mr.Oleander is cheating on her. * Modern Love - Paige and Mr.O are in trouble after Manny accidentally reveals the relationship, while Emma and Manny do battle against Chester. * Moonlight Desires - Marco discovers Dylan is cheating on him and is in a bad pit, while Jay and Spinner break into Degrassi. * West End Girls - Manny decides to get her revenge on Paige for being horrible to her, while Kevin Smith films a movie at the school. * Goin' Down The Road (1) - When Kevin Smith comes to school, Caitlin is attracted to him, while Craig wants to go to England with Ashley. * Goin' Down The Road (2) - Caitlin struggles to choose between Kevin or Joey, while Craig is angry at Ashley for leaving. Category:DTNG Seasons